July 2006
Kayla tries to get Steve to remember Fourth of July parties from the past. He is frustrated: he still can't remember. Kayla hopes that reuniting with his daughter Stephanie will help him recall the love they shared as a family. They meet up with Jack, Jennifer and Frankie and enjoy the holiday festivities. Kayla takes Steve to the church garden where they were married the second time, but his memory still isn't coming back. Kayla hope meeting their daughter might be a breakthrough. As they go to enter the church, Kayla and Steve run into Max and his beautiful female companion. Kayla has a pronounced reaction: it's Stephanie. Floored, Stephanie can't believe that her father is alive. Steve takes Stephanie in his arms while Abby and Chelsea look on. Chelsea is relieved to know that Max and Stephanie are related. Abby points out that they're not blood relatives. Max was adopted. Stephanie, Steve and Kayla have an emotional reunion. Unfortunately, it does not jar Steve's memory. Kayla works with Steve on regaining his memory and they share a kiss. Kayla and Steve kiss and things heat up, but he pulls back. He feels lost and thinks making love to Kayla would be wrong. Kayla worries he will never get his memory back, but Steve urges her to have faith. Kayla, Steve and Stephanie talk about Steph's dangerous career. Steve tells her that there's something more important than having a career you're passionate about -- finding someone to love. Stephanie admits she may have found that someone. Later, we see Stephanie watching Max and Chelsea on the beach. Steve and Kayla are on a flight to Ohio. She explained to him that the last time they flew to Ohio, it was to look for her sister's little boy, who had been kidnapped. She told him that trip is when she started to fall in love with him. Steve wondered if they had found the little boy, she says they had and she thinks that this trip will be successful too. They hope to find some answers in Cincinnati about how he ended up there all of those years ago. Kayla fears that there may be danger ahead for them because someone had gone to such great lengths to keep them apart. Steve says to Kayla that the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks that someone took away his memory on purpose. He thinks he might know why. He thinks that maybe in his former positions as a police officer and ISA agent, he may have had some knowledge that someone considered a threat. Steve thinks Stefano may have set up his disappearance. Steve talks about Stefano setting up Marlena as the Salem Stalker, and how elaborate that was. He thinks that the same way Stefano made people disappear to an island, he made him disappear to Cincinnati. Kayla doesn't know what to believe. Kayla says that on their honeymoon, they took in a little boy named Benjy who evened up being Stefano's son. Stefano wasn't exactly grateful to have his son being raised by Brady's or Johnson's. Kayla tells him that Benjy ended up going to be raised by his maternal grandfather and they lost touch. Steve is going to look into these things. They're waiting for results from a lab about what was in the casket buried in the "Steve Johnson" grave. They both hope that it's found empty. Kayla is confident they'll find answers in Cincinnati. Steve and Kayla go to a bar in Cincinnati's, where Steve went often when he was living as Nick Stockton. After they end, we see that the black glove person is outside, and motions to a man. The man says, "I've got it," to the black gloved person, who we still can't see. The man follows them into the bar. Steve is recognized as Nick by many of the patrons. The man who had been sent by the gloved person approaches Kayla as soon as Nick/Steve is over with some friends. He advises Kayla not to get involved with Nick/Steve. He tells Kayla that Nick is two-timing and has broken a lot of hearts around there. Nick/Steve pulls the guy from behind, and starts beating him up. The man produces a gun, and points it at Steve. The black gloved person is perched outside watching. Steve wrestles the gun away from the man, and orders the man out of the bar. The man yells at Kayla to stay away from him. She tells the man that Steve is her husband. The man says that Steve is a liar. Steve threatens that he's a dead man if he doesn't get out of there. Steve checks to see if Kayla is okay, and she is shaken by the confrontation. The man comes outside, and grabs the gloved person by the hand, and tells him/her to get someone else to do his/her work next time because Steve/Nick is crazy. A woman comes into the bar and passionately kisses Steve/Nick. Kayla asks who she is and she announces she's his wife. Kayla is quick to tell the woman that she's his wife. In Cincinnati, the gloved person continues to lurk outside the bar. Again, we are shown the woman claiming to be Steve's wife hugging him, and Kayla also claim to be his wife. Kayla asked Steve how he could be married to another woman and not tell her. Steve introduces the two women. Della, the woman, says that they aren't technically married, but they have an arrangement. Della inquires about who Kayla is, why she's calling him Steve, and why she thinks she's his wife. Steve briefly tells Della about what's been happening to him, and him not being Nick. Della doesn't believe that he's Steve, but he tells her that he took a DNA test to prove it. Kayla asks why Della hasn't known where he was if they're so close. Della wants her to stay out of it. Steve tells Della to cut it out, and Kayla storms away. Della tells him that he could have at least called because she's been worried. Steve says that he's trying to figure out his past, but Della wants him to forget about it. Steve asks her to excuse him for a minute to talk to Kayla. She wants him to make it fast. Steve apologizes to Kayla, and she wants to know when he was going to tell her. He reminds her that she knew he'd had another life, and since she hadn't asked questions, he hadn't offered information. Kayla said she's been afraid to ask. Kayla wants to know why they've been talking about getting together if he has someone else. She also wants to know that if he and this woman are so close, why he hasn't kept her informed about everything that's been going on. She wants to know if he loves Della. Steve tells him that he hasn't been living a life like she's used to. Kayla says that they used to go to a bar like that called the Cheating Heart. Steve tells Kayla that he's not the right kind of guy for her. Kayla is crushed and reminded him that he said he's fight for their reunion. Steve tells her that seeing Della reminded him that a place like that is where a guy like him needs to be. Kayla disagrees, and pleads with him. Steve says that until he can remember he, she's only his wife on paper. He says that he thinks she's beautiful and a good person, but until he remembers her, he can't be in her life as a husband. She tells him that all of this is such a change from what he's been saying. Kayla becomes upset, and asks if he decided that his family isn't enough for him. He says that's not it, but even though they share a daughter, he doesn't feel the same connection with Kayla as he feels with her. He wants her to try to understand. Kayla thought that Steve was starting to want to be in Salem. Della asks Steve to dance, and he says no. Della asks if he remembers making love to Kayla. He doesn't say a word, but she snaps back, "I didn't think so." She reminds him that he remembers them making love. She tells him that this is his life. She goes back over by the bar. Steve apologizes for bringing her there. Kayla asks if he wants to remember their life together, and he says that he doesn't know. He doesn't know if he's any good for her, and he thinks he could even be dangerous. He asks what if the DiMeras come after her and Stephanie because of him. Kayla tells him that he's sounding like a family man, and he's protecting her for all of the wrong reasons. She says that it was hard living without thinking he was dead, but how could she now that she's knows he's alive and with another woman. He reminds her that without remembering her, he can't be her husband. Steve and Kayla are still at the bar in Cincinnati. Kayla wants to get out of there, but Steve thinks that's where he belongs. Kayla tells him that he belongs with her and Stephanie. Steve says that being back there makes him realize that eh belongs there. He thinks it's best if they go their separate ways now. He explains he's been around Salem and his family and has still had no memories, so he should just stay in Cincinnati. Kayla won't say goodbye, and can't believe that's what he wants. Steve doesn't know how they can't have a future without him remembering his past. Kayla wants them to go to know each other. Steve says he knows this isn't a simple case and that someone did this to him. Kayla declares war on whoever is responsible. Kayla asks if he wants to fight for them, and he says he doesn't. She tells him that he's the only man she's ever loved, and the only man she will ever love. He says that she deserves to have that love in return, and he doesn't think she can get it from him. Steve wants Kayla and Stephanie to get on with their lives, and Kayla says she can't do that. Steve says he'll stay in touch. He just doesn't want her to keep trying to get him to be the person she remembers. He talks about Stephanie going on with her career, and Kayla says that he's talking like a parent, and like her husband. Steve needs her to go, and there's nothing that can change his mind. Kayla is crushed. She says that she'll never understand, and leaves. Kayla confides in Caroline that Steve wants to remain in Cincinnati. Caroline urges her daughter to fight for the man she loves. Meanwhile, Steve kisses Della and they dance, to his and Kayla's song. Kayla sees this and realizes her relationship with Steve is over. Later, Steve feels the urge to find Kayla, but he's too late. She's gone. Category:Yearly Summaries